Disasterpiece (canção)
"Disasterpiece" (em português, "Pedaço de Desastre" ou "Despedaçado") é a terceira faixa do álbum Iowa. É uma das favoritas entre os fãs mesmo nunca tendo se tornado single. Significado da canção Esta é uma música de pura agressão e ódio contra a incompreensão geral das pessoas e de como se tornaram tão insignificantes e "artificiais", como se tornaram em máquinas que simplesmente fazem barulho, mais uma vez ele diz como elas são nada, como a vida não passa de nada. Ele está muito decepcionado com tudo isto, sem esperança e à procura de respostas; sente-se deslocado, não é suposto ele fazer parte disto, não é suposto ele viver desta forma e no meio de seres como estes. Ele sente-se só, sem motivos para viver, incomodado, fala em sonhos que não se podem tornar reais, está no limite do desespero que o faz encarar a morte como uma saída possível - "I'm gone - goodbye - it's so depressing - Withering away . Take a look - inside - my soul is missing. .All I have is dead, so I'll take you with me. Feel like I'm erased - so kill me just in case" (quando Corey canta estes versos até a sua voz perde a dureza e agressividade para se tornar em pura depressão). Toda a agressão desta música parece ser dirigida diretamente a uma pessoa, ou talvez a todos os que o subjugaram e atacaram. Letra Original Hold on the something I wanna slit your throat and fuck the wound I wanna push my face in and feel the swoon I wanna dig inside, find a little bit of me 'Cuz the line gets crossed when you don't come clean My wormwood meets your pesticide You'll never get out, 'cuz you were never alive I am infinite, I am the infant finite Come a little closer and I'll show you why (No one is safe) Noises, noises people makes noises People make noises when there're sick Nothing to do except hold on to nothing (No one is safe) Noises, noises people make noises People make noises when there're sick Nothing to do except hold on to nothing How does it feel to be locked inside another dream That never had a chance of being realized? What the fuck are you lookin' at? I'll tell you what you're lookin' at Everyone you ever fuckin' laughed at Look in my eyes for the answers typical I can't feel it underneath like a miracle Everybody in the world needs more than Lies and consequences to power them Once again, it's me and no one else I can't remember if there was a someone else It's not mine, it's not fair, it's outta my hands And it's shaking, you'll never take me (No one is safe) Noises, noises people make noises People make noises when there're sick Nothing to do except hold on to nothing (No one is safe) Noises, noises people make noises People make noises when there're sick Nothing to do except hold on to nothing Nothing! Nothing! C'mon! (Hate) Hate ain't enough to describe me (Scream) Somewhere between screaming and crying I'm not supposed to be here I'm not supposed to be (Why) When do I get to know why? (Bitter) Bitter as the stink of when I try I'm not supposed to be here I'm not supposed to be No! Pull your hands away I'm gone goodbye, it's so depressing Withering away Take a look inside my soul is missing All I have is dead, so I'll take you with me Feel like I'm erased, so kill me just in case Feel like I'm erased, so kill me just in case So kill me just in case (Covet) Everything around me is mine (Sty) Can't see trough the sties in my eyes I'm not supposed to be here I'm not supposed to be (Down) Scratching and clawing all the way (Stay) You won't me let fucking stay I'm not supposed to be here I'm not supposed to be (Live) Is there another way to live? (Die) 'Cause its the only way to die I'm not supposed to be here I'm not supposed to be, c'mon No! No! No! I'm not supposed to be here I'm not supposed to be I'm not supposed to be here I'm not supposed to be Tradução Espere algo Eu quero cortar sua garganta e fuder a ferida Eu quero empurrar o meu rosto e sentir o colapso Eu quero cavar por dentro, encontrar um pouco de mim Porque a linha é cruzada quando você não vem limpo Meu cupim encontra seu pesticida Você nunca vai sair, Porque você nunca esteve vivo Eu sou infinito, eu sou o finito infantil Vem um pouco mais perto e eu vou mostrar-lhe porquê (Ninguém está seguro) Barulhos, barulhos pessoas faz barulhos As pessoas fazem barulho quando estão doente Nada a ser feiro exceto agarrar-se ao nada (Ninguém está seguro) Barulhos, barulhos pessoas faz barulhos As pessoas fazem barulho quando estão doente Nada a ser feiro exceto agarrar-se ao nada Como é a sensação de estar trancado dentro de outro sonho Que nunca teve uma chance de ser realizado? Que merda você está olhando? Vou lhe dizer o que você está olhando para Todos que você sempre riu Olhe nos meus olhos para as respostas típicas Eu não posso sentir isto por baixo como um milagre Todos no mundo precisam mais do que Mentiras e consequências para força-los Mais uma vez, sou eu e mais ninguém Não me lembro se havia uma outra pessoa Não é minha, não é justo, é a minha mão E está tremendo, você nunca vai me levar (Ninguém está seguro) Barulhos, barulhos pessoas faz barulhos As pessoas fazem barulho quando estão doente Nada a ser feiro exceto agarrar-se ao nada (Ninguém está seguro) Barulhos, barulhos pessoas faz barulhos As pessoas fazem barulho quando estão doente Nada a ser feiro exceto agarrar-se ao nada Nada! Nada! vamos lá (Ódio)O Ódio não é o suficiente para me descrever (Grito) em algum lugar entre gritos e lágrimas Eu não deveria estar aqui Eu não deveria estar (Por) Quando conseguirei saber por quê? (Amargo) Amargo como o fedor de quando eu tento Eu não deveria estar aqui Eu não deveria ser Não! Afaste suas mãos Eu estou indo, Adeus, é tão deprimente Enfraquecendo Dê uma olhada por dentro, minha alma está perdida Tudo que eu tenho está morto, então eu te levarei comigo Sinto como se estivesse apagado, então mate-me por via das dúvidas Sinto como se estivesse apagado, então mate-me por via das dúvidas Então mate-me, por via das dúvidas (Desejo) Tudo em volta de mim é meu (Chiqueiro) Não é possível ver através dos chiqueiros em meus olhos Eu não deveria estar aqui Eu não deveria estar (Baixo) Arranhando e cortando todo o caminho (Ficar) Você não vai me deixar ficar Eu não deveria estar aqui Eu não deveria estar (Viver) Existe outra maneira de viver? (Morrer) Porque é a única maneira de morrer Eu não deveria estar aqui Eu não tenho que estar, vamos lá Não! Não! Não! Eu não deveria estar aqui Eu não deveria estar Eu não deveria estar aqui Eu não deveria estar Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de tempo médio Categoria:Iowa